<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>by every other name by shirohyasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396000">by every other name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha'>shirohyasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masayan, Hijirikawa, Masato; onii-chan, Jinguji, Ren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>by every other name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jinguji Ren," Masato says. He's careful with the words. Ren thinks it's adorable. "Should I call you Ren-san?"</p><p>"If you like," Ren drawls. "Masato, huh? You kind of remind me of a cat."</p><p>Masato brightens. "My uncle has a cat! Her name is Tabi!"</p><p>"Socks?" Ren asks, grinning.</p><p>"When she was a kitten, she fit in a sock," Masato defends. "She doesn't mind!"</p><p>Ren laughs. "Alright, little cat. You can call me big brother, if you like."</p><p>Masato's face splits into a beaming smile. "Really?" he asks.</p><p>"Really," Ren says. "You're cute enough to be my baby brother."</p><p>Masato puffs up. "I'm not cute!" he insists.</p><p>Ren grabs him into a half-headlock, half-hug. "You're the cutest!" he says. "My little Masa-nyan!"</p><p> </p><p>"Masayan," Ren says, waving lazily.</p><p>"Jinguji," Masato greets. He's been distant, recently. Cold. His father glares at the two of them from across the room and Masato ducks his head, looking upset.</p><p>"Oh?" Ren says. "Am I not onii-chan anymore, Masayan?" He hasn't been onii-chan for a while. Apparently, he's not even Ren.</p><p>"Don't be so familiar," Masato says. </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," says Ren. He doesn't mean to. Masato looks a little sick, all of a sudden, but his father isn't glaring any more.</span>
</p><p>"Testy," Ren scolds, and it sounds hasty to his own ears. Masato scowls at him. "You're never too old for a cute nickname."</p><p>His heart's not in it. He never uses the nickname again.</p><p> </p><p>"Ren," Masato says. "Ren."</p><p>"Hm? Yeah?" Ren is distracted, reading, but he looks up when Masato says his name.</p><p>Masato smiles at him. "I like saying your name. Ren." He crosses the room to sit beside him. "My lover. My husband."</p><p>Ren makes a small, choked noise and Masato reaches out to touch his cheek. "You're going to make me cry one day," he says. Masato laughs, a gentle puff of air.</p><p>"I mean it," Masato says. "I mean it, Ren."</p><p>He waits, and Ren's face breaks into a smile like the dawn.</p><p>"I know," he breathes. "Masato. My husband. My Masato."</p><p>"Yours," Masato agrees. He settles against Ren. "Your husband, my Ren."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the middle paragraph was way too sad on its own</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>